1. Technical Field
The present technology generally relates to a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers using digital technologies have been developed, auxiliary equipment of computers has correspondingly been developed together. A personal computer, a portable transmitting apparatus, or other personal exclusive information processing apparatuses perform text and graphic processes by using various input devices such as keyboards, mouse, and the like.
However, along with the rapid development of an information-oriented society, computers have been widely used, and thus, it is difficult to effectively drive a product by using only a keyboard and a mouse, which presently function as an input device. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a device to which anyone can easily input information via a simple method without causing an erroneous operation.
Technologies for input devices have exceeded the standard for providing general functions and interest in input devices has changed toward high reliability, high durability, high innovation, design and process-related technologies. To this end, a touch panel has been developed as an input device for inputting information such as text, graphic, and so on.
A touch sensor is a device that is installed on a display surface of a flat display apparatus such as an electronic notebook, a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or electroluminescence (EL) or a display surface of an image displaying apparatus such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) and is used for a user to select desired information while watching the image displaying apparatus.
A touch sensor is classified into a resistive type touch sensor, a capacitive type touch sensor, an electro-magnetic type touch sensor, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch sensor, and an infrared type touch sensor. Such various types of touch sensors are used in electronic products in consideration of issues of signal amplification, a resolution difference, difficulty in design and process technologies, optical properties, electrical properties, mechanical properties, environmental properties, input properties, durability, and economic feasibility. Currently, from among various types of touch sensors, a resistive type touch sensor and a capacitive type touch sensor have been most commonly used.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-175967, electrode patterns of a touch sensor formed of metal have been used. When electrode patterns are formed of metal, excellent electric conductivity and smooth supply and demand may be achieved. However, when electrode patterns are formed of metal, the electrode patterns may be visible to a user. Various problems may arise in that it is difficult to embody fine patterns due to difference in etching rates at lower portions of electrode patterns during a patterning process for forming the electrode patterns, the electrode pattern is visible due to the opacity of a metal electrode used for electric conductivity, and the reliability of a touch sensor is degraded due to the anti-corrosion of exposed electrode patterns.